Broken Trust Of A Team
by xsetfirex
Summary: Jay is feeling a little resentment. This is just a few scenes that I think should have been added into episode 1x11 after 1x10.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners.

_Authors note: This takes place in 1x11 somewhere at the beginning and then at the end. This is just a few scenes that I would have liked to have seen in the last episode. I was really disappointed with the way the team handled Jay's murder accusations the episode before and I was more disappointed that they did not address it. I found Erin's behavior surprising as Jay has shown to have been there for her before and she didn't seem to register that he needed her then. I do love Linstead so I do still hope they go through with them but I would be lying if I said that it was hard to continue to ship them after seeing her not really caring. I did love that they allowed Antonio and Alvin to help him so they did that right. _

_Funny enough I have another story called Broken Trust, but on NCIS, that I wrote over my disappointment of Tony's treatment by his team. I guess I take major issues with teams not having each other's backs. _

Broken Trust

'Welcome back.' Platt addressed Jay as the detective walked into the precinct. Jay nodded at the sergeant, moving past her to the stairs that led into intelligence. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and let out a small breath, one that he had been holding in since he was cleared of the murder charges against him the day before. He thought that once he was cleared that it was over, he never thought that the burden would be replaced with a new one. The one that weighed on him for years was replaced with one that kept him up the night before.

'Are you ok, Halstead?' The sound of Antonio Dawson's voice brought Jay back to reality.

'I'm fine.' They walked up the stairs together to the intelligence room. 'You want to answer my question again? This time tell me the truth.' Antonio stopped Jay with his hand. Jay looked at the man that brought him into the team, the man that gave him his chance and the man that despite the evidence against Jay, helped him. But as much as Jay wanted to tell him how he was really feeling, it was not his style to whine or talk about his feelings.

'I'm just relieved, Tony.' 'I really wanted to talk to you before everyone else gets here.' Antonio began as he sat on his desk. 'I owe you an apology, man. I should never have attacked you like that.' Antonio told him. Jay shrugged and waved his hand.

'Don't man, it's nothing really, let's just move past it.'

'It's not nothing, you know, I never believed that you were guilty and I know how that sounds considering everyone gave you that same line but I mean it. I just had Voight on my back and the case and to be honest I just wanted to focus my attentions on trying to help you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you.' Jay heard the sincerity in his colleague's voice. Jay couldn't lie to himself though, it hurt him when Antonio hit him, not physically, but more out of shock that the one person he relied on would not believe him. But the disappointment was lifted the minute Tony placed that folder in his hands, because it was what helped him clear his name.

'I appreciate the apology but it's not necessary, I got myself in that mess I had to be the one to get me out of it.'

'Just so you know, I don't agree with the way that we handled it as a team.' Antonio patted Jay on the shoulder before he moved round to sit at his desk. It was a moment later that the rest of the unit made their way up the stairs. '

Morning guys.' A choir of good morning came in as everyone sat at their desks. Jay made his way to the coffee room and waited for the machine to finish pouring himself a cup. He looked up as he heard footsteps entering the room.

'Are you happy to be back?' Erin smiled at her partner, placing down a cup of her own for Jay to fill. He handed her the cup and then continued to stir sugar into his own.

'I guess.' Jay shrugged not looking at his partner. Erin's eyebrow rose as she nodded at her partner's cold response.

'Do you maybe want to get a drink later on? Celebrate the case being finished?' Erin suggested, trying to get some kind of response out of him. Recently she had been getting nothing but cold remarks from her partner, she got that the case probably got to him but it started before that. She barely recognized him as the same guy that sweetly took her to her reunion.

'We should really keep it professional, right?' Jay looked at her for a brief moment before walking out and leaving Erin alone in the room.

I

'We got the cash. Great work guys.' Voight told the unit as they returned to the district to sign off on the papers. Adam rushed out fast, mumbling something about Platt, as Alvin told the others goodnight and took his load home with him. Antonio followed Voight into his office closing the door behind them. Erin placed her badge down on her desk and looked up at her partner. His face was red, swollen and a little bloody.

'Hey, why didn't you wait for back up?' Erin asked as she stepped closer to Jay. She was surprised to see a smile on his face considering the amount of bruises he had. She didn't recognize it as a sincere smile though. She had seen that smile at times when he was in interrogation. It wasn't real.

'If I had to wait on the rest of team then the job would never get done.' He moved away throwing his gun into his drawer. Erin folded her arms staring at her partner.

'Jay, this team always had each other's back. You know that. You should have waited for Dawson or someone to help you.' Erin told him. Jay looked up at his partner, his partner that he would have and still would do anything for. After all, they were partners, but the friendship that he was sure of a few weeks ago was one that he didn't know if it even existed. He knew that if Erin had been accused of murder, then no other case would have taken priority over him trying to help her, because that is what partners do, and that is what friends do. But maybe it meant more to him than it did her. He thought back to the night when he took her to the reunion, the night that he looked at her and felt a connection to her, one that he believed she felt too. 'One day.' 'Oh definitely,' they said. But one day felt impossible right now, because he didn't know if he could have a one day with someone that he didn't know he could trust.

'If I had waited for the team to have my back the other day, I would be in jail right now for a murder that I didn't commit.' He watched her face drop as he gave her a weak smile and headed out of the precinct. Jay didn't like to hurt others, even if he felt that they had hurt and betrayed him. But he would continue to work with them and be a good team member because that is what he believed in. The only thing that mattered was that they got their job done and put away the criminals out there.


End file.
